random Drarry Valentine's Day cuteness :)
by fatalfang
Summary: Valentine's Day in Hogwarts


Draco was sitting in the Slytherin table at the Great Hall eating his breakfast, bored to death while his friends were chatting excitedly and cheerfully about crushes and gifts and everything insignificant which didn't get Draco's attention or energy at all. It was the Valentine's Day and basically the whole school went nuts because of the occasion, it was like Halloween all over again, only now the floating pumpkins were replaced with floating hearts, the rusty armours in the hallways were singing love ballads and everywhere you walked you could see PINK and it was driving Draco Malfoy out of his mind.

"_Only one day, you can do this. Only one day and it will be over."_ He kept chanting in his head like a mantra, trying to focus on more important things like a quidditch match against Gryffindor later in the month. Potter would be so done when Draco could show his new tricks he had been practicing all winter. This thought made a crooked arrogant smile to linger on his lips for a moment, until Pansy interrupted him with her annoying excited giggles and asking who Draco was going to ask on a date today.

"No one, thank you and bye." Draco just snapped angrily as his Pot- QUIDDITCH thoughts were interrupted rudely.

"C'mon, you know all the Slytherin girls are drooling after you! Me included." Pansy winked and pushed Draco's arm playfully which he tried to dodge unsuccessfully.

"Yeah I know, doesn't change the fact I'm not interested in anyone so I'm not going to ask anyone on a date." He answered back and rolled his eyes as to emphasize his point.

"Ok then." Pansy nodded, a bit disappointed until she continued a glint in her eyes.

"But… If someone asks YOU out, will you agree and go? No matter who asks?"

Draco huffed in frustration, what is it with girls and Valentine's Day seriously? Why is it so fucking important? Draco didn't believe in love at first sight anyway so what's the point just randomly ask someone out and hope for the best?

"Pleeeeease? Pretty please?"

But clearly the girl before him wasn't going to give up until he made some kind of a deal with her, so why not then, Draco shrugged in defeat. He was sure no girl would have the courage to ask him out anyway, no matter how in love with him they were. He was the son of a known Death Eater anyway and as he was nearing his own last year in Hogwarts already and quite surely to become Death Eater himself too, not many people had the courage to even chat with him, if they didn't know him already. So yeah, Draco didn't exactly feel himself threatened in the current situation.

This situation changed quickly though merely 10 minutes later, when a beautiful white owl landed on the table, staring straight at Draco. Draco left out a nervous laughter in confusion.

"Hedwig! You stupid bird, you're in the wrong table!" He groaned and tried to push it away. Hedwig didn't move though, but instead offered his leg for him, where Draco could see a small parchment attached. Despite of his confusion and embarrassment (the whole Slytherin table was staring at him) he was curious, so he untied the parchment and opened it while Hedwig was helping herself already and drinking from Draco's water glass.

"_Will you be my Valentine?"_

Draco had to swallow reeeeally slowly so he wouldn't choke on his own saliva. He also had to concentrate really hard on not blushing (which was incredibly hard when you're as pale as Draco Malfoy happens to be) and he took few extra inhales just in case so he wouldn't pass out from the loss of air.

He was EMBARRASSED, ANGRY, but also very flattered. He knew he had been flirting with Potter for _years _now, but neither one had had enough courage to take the step further, so there was a lot of sexual frustration between them which often burst out as fights or rude remarks. But seriously Potter, THIS is how you finally break the line? Draco couldn't help the smile that started spreading over his face and he finally lifted his head so he could take a peek at the Gryffindor table. He wasn't surprised to get his own eyes locked with Potter's, who WINKED at him.

The blush finally got control of Draco who flushed so pink that Hello Kitty would be left to second. Draco squeezed the piece of paper in his palm and pushed it inside his robes and stood up. As he was almost running out of the Great Hall he could hear Pansy's victorious cry "I knew it!", but he continued his way straight to his own chambers and own bed, where he went under the cover and _giggled_ like a schoolgirl.


End file.
